Madagascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoof of "Madagascar". It will appeared on Youtube on November 8, 2019. Cast: *Alex the Lion - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Marty the Zebra - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Melman the Giraffe - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) *Gloria the Hippo - Franny Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Skipper - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Private - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) *Kowalski - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Rico - Hal (The Angry Birds Movie) *King Julien - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Maurice - Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) *Mort - E.B. (Hop) *Mason and Phil - Slim and Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Nana - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry The Movie) *Fossas - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) *Lemurs - Various Bunnies *People in New York - Various Humans *Police Horse - Toothless (How to Your Train Dragon) *Police Officer - Hiccup (How to Your Train Dragon) *Panicky Man on Subway - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *News Reporter - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) *Spider - Ms. Spider (James and the Giant Peach) *Willie - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Lemur 1 - Peter Rabbit *Lemur 2 - Teddy (Ice Age: Collision Course) Scene Index: *Madagascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Flint's Dream *Madagascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 2 - The Bird *Madagascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 3 - Flint's Birthday *Madagascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 4 - The Talk of the Wild *Madgascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 5 - Flint in New York *Madagascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 6 - Grand Central Station *Madagascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 7 - The Boat to Kenya *Madagascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 8 - Madgascar *Madagascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 9 - Checking into the Zoo *Madagascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 10 - The Locals *Madagascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 11 - Last Will *Madagascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 12 - The King *Madagascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 13 - Flint's Beach House *Madagascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 14 - Kidnapped *Madagascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 15 - Hiro begins to lose it *Madagascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 16 - The Wild *Madagascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 17 - The Ghosts *Madagascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 18 - A Snack for Manny *Madagascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 19 - The Boat *Madagascar (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: * Madagascar (2005) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series *Big Hero 6 *Big Hero 6: The Series *Meet the Robinsons *A Bug's Life *The Angry Birds Movie *How to Train Your Dragon 1, 2 & 3 *Storks *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Tom and Jerry The Movie *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs *Finding Nemo *Peter Rabbit *The Looney Tunes Show *What's Up, Doc *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Space Jam *Hillbilly Hare *Hop (2011) *James and the Giant Peach *The Looney Tunes Show *Rise of the Guardians *Zootopia *Wabbit? *Robin Hood (1973) *High Diving Hare *Skunk Fu! *Ice Age: Collision Course *Tangled *Really Wild Animals *Rango *Barnyard *Tortoise Beast Hare Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Madagascar movies Category:Madagascar Movie Spoofs Category:Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Movie Spoof Category:Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Movie spoofs